Erotica for my Lover
by Bestial Blood
Summary: This is only for my lover but, I'm putting it on here for his easy access. And, I know that you'll read it so, dont comment.


The smell of your cologne and my perfume mix together in complete harmony as the small, undecipherable sound of music plays in the background. I take off the small robe I had been wearing and reveal my black lace lingerie. You stare intently and hungrily as I fall to my knees upon the mattress set on the floor. I lift my arms and hands over my head and methodically twirl my hips and stomach. You come closer, wanting to touch me. Your hand rests on my soft neck and clavicle bone. Your lips soon follow as they venture up from my shoulder to my ear, nibbling a bit. I smile slightly and turn my head so our lips meet. You nip at my bottom lip, wanting our tongues to intertwine, and I happily accept. The soft, warmness of our lips and tongues envelopes us in complete ecstasy as our kiss becomes more passionate. My stomach begins to flutter as your lips and tongue travel downward, to my back. I let out a groan as you tickle my lower back with your tongue. I turn around to face you and thread my fingers through your soft, luscious hair. My fingers travel from caressing your face to gliding across your skin, feeling your incredible chest. I smile as my fingertips graze over your crotch longingly. Even still, I stop, wanting you to lead when you feel ready. As you guide me into another french-kiss, I feel your soft hands on my back, searching for the bra clasp. It unsnaps, much to my delight, and falls to the floor. You hands linger downwards and begin to caress my supple breasts, as if you're trying to see them without your eyes, as they are closed and almost against my face. You twirl your index finger around my nipple and I moan in pleasurable agony. You smirk and your tongue finds its way down my chest, to my newly exposed breasts. You lick them hungrily and I begin to breathe heavily becoming more excited. I fall on my back from trembling so much and you follow hastily, assuming your place over me. You easily rip my panties off and look at me. I blush, self-conscious about my body. You notice this and smile comfortingly.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten…" You whisper. The red on my cheeks deepens.

"So are you…" I respond. I trace my fingernails lightly against your chest until they reach the elastic of your underwear. In a flash, they're gone, and it's absolutely magnificent. "So handsome…" I say in a low tone, complimenting you. You shrug playfully and I giggle, lurching at your mouth for another kiss. You accept and press your body against mine, teasing, not penetrating. My pussy begs for you as my legs writhe on the bed in wonderful impatience. You slide back down my body, fondling my breasts now as I lay on my back. It is an entirely different and even more intoxicating sensation. Your tongue licks my nipple and it hardens. You suck on it and I groan as my pelvis thrusts subtly. You notice this and feel satisfied that you have successfully pulled me into submission. You lift my legs over your shoulders and grab one wrist in each hand, holding me down. Your erect penis traces down my skin. It finds my pussy almost instantly and glides right in, as I am very, _very_ wet. I gasp as a small amount of pain overcomes me as you break my hymen, now unrendering me as a virgin. I smile, extraordinarily proud of myself to lose my virginity to such a hot guy as yourself. Our bodies move in the ancient rocking motion as my mind goes elsewhere. It frolics with yours as we watch ourselves make love. My pussy tenses and relaxes several, magnificent times, signaling an orgasm. I refuse it, knowing that we would probably have to stop if I did cum. My fluids tickle at me anxiously as the rocking becomes more aggressive. I bite my lip in sweet agony as the rocking progresses faster and more powerful before, as we both reach our climax. My body becomes so hot I can barely feel it and a small tingling sensation pricks at my skin as we're both about to orgasm. Then, it happens, and I feel the warm sensation cooling down but, still obviously there. You slump over a little, breathing heavily. I realize that I had been crying from the overwhelming-ness of my first sexual encounter and the pain of my ruptured hymen. You notice this and regain the instinctually aggressive and playful glint in your eye. You release my wrists and crawl slowly downwards. I stare at you, unsure of what you are doing. You smile and open your mouth, revealing your starving tongue. I gasp as you practically attack my pussy, licking it like a wolf.

"Wait… that's gross…!" I moan. Although my brain says no, my body says yes! Your tongue finds my clit and tickles it gently as I let out a breathy moan. You lap up not only the cum, but, the blood as well. I shiver and my back arches in ecstasy. You finish and raise your head from in between my legs. I look up, breathing heavily and shivering. You lick your lips, the flicker in your eyes still wanting more. The playfulness seems contagious and I catch it gratifyingly. Almost as if reading my mind, you lift your body a bit from mine so I can turn on my stomach and assume doggy-style position. You grunt in satisfaction as my sexual secretions drip from my pussy in magnificent wait. You tease me by caressing my ass and kissing my thighs. I moan in pleasurable discomfort as my body screams for you. You finally continue and position yourself on your knees then glide your penis into my pussy again. I gasp, not in pain but, in ecstasy. The rocking motion resumes but, this time an entirely new feeling overtakes me. I feel your heartbeat guiding the pumps, and also guiding my pulse. Once again, it becomes more aggressive and quick. I breathe even harder and feel your sweat drip on my tail bone. Finally, at the climax I feel the true feeling of nature… the wonderful bliss of survival, and nothing else. My consciousness seems to return after the climax and you separate yourself from me. You plop down beside me with a sigh and press my face lightly against your warm chest. I curl up against your body and bury my head into you. We fall asleep exhausted, and listening to each other's heartbeats.


End file.
